


A tortured soul

by ALucy97



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALucy97/pseuds/ALucy97
Summary: Bryce est la personne qui compte le plus pour Monty. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus Monty se retrouve à devoir lutter contre lui-même, contre ses sentiments. Il prend conscience de certaines choses. Et ces choses l'effraies. Qu'en est-il de Bryce?
Relationships: Chloe Rice/Bryce Walker, Montgomery de la Cruz/Bryce Walker
Kudos: 12





	A tortured soul

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir à tous,
> 
> J'ai commencé récemment à écrire une fiction sur la série 13 Reasons Why, et plus principalement sur les personnages de Bryce et de Monty. Je trouve que le personnage de Monty n'est pas assez développé dans la série, bien qu'on en apprenne plus sur lui et donc sur pourquoi il agit comme il le fait - cela ne justifie bien-sur en rien ses actes. J'ai donc commencé à écrire une histoire centrée sur lui et sur Bryce - il y aura aussi tout de même les autres personnages - car je trouve que ces deux personnages - malgré toutes les choses horribles qu'ils ont faites - sont intéressants car plutôt complexes.
> 
> Sur ce, bien qu'il soit court, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
> J'attends vos retour.  
> A la prochaine!

Monty était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant qu'il était dans cette position, allongé de tout son long, et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit en provenance du salon, il se contenta de machinalement tourner la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, et lorsqu'il reconnu le pas chancelant de son père, il reporta simplement son regard vers le plafond.

Monty soupira. Il était vingt-et-une heure et il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire.

Il se redressa légèrement pour attraper son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, et au moment même ou il l'eut en main, un autre bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit bien plus sonore que le précédent. Monty se décida alors à se lever, bien qu'il connaisse déjà pertinemment la cause de ce bruit. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva dans le salon. Et immédiatement, sans même le chercher, il avisa son père, au sol, avec une bouteille de whisky cassée à coté de lui.

Monty s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore conscient, et en réalité il s'en fichait, mais il était à instant précis sa seule source de distraction, alors il alla vérifier. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui donna quelques légers coups de pied, puis au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il n'y réagissait pas pas, en déduit qu'il était bon pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Monty se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et regarda son téléphone. Il le parcouru durant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de finalement se rendre compte que rien d'intéressant n'était en train de se passer. Il le jeta alors sur la table basse, qui était recouverte de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vides, et se releva, allant directement à la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait dehors. Et le vent soufflait fort. C'était en contraste total d'avec chez lui, ou, désormais, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

Son téléphone vibra soudainement, et il se retourna, se détachant du spectacle que lui offrait le mauvais temps. Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, et vit que Bryce lui avait envoyé un message: «Hey, mec! Soirée chez moi avec les gars. Tu te ramènes?»

Sans s'en rendre compte, Monty laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire avant de répondre: «Bien-sur. J'arrive!».

Puis sans perdre plus de temps, il rangea son téléphone dans la poche avant de son pantalon et alla récupérer les clefs de la voiture sur le meuble se trouvant à coté de la porte d'entrée. Il claqua la porte sans un regard en arrière.

La pluie continuait de tomber. De plus en plus intensément semblait-il. Et Monty, quelques secondes seulement après être sorti de chez lui, se retrouva recouvert de nombreuses gouttes d'eau.

Il couru jusque dans sa voiture, s'essuya d'une main le visage, puis enclencha le moteur. La maison de Bryce fut rapidement partie de son champs de vision.

Une fois sous le porche, il sonna, puis attendit que son ami vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il fut en peu de temps.

\- Oh, putain! s'exclama Bryce en ouvrant la porte. Tu ressembles à un chien mouillé comme ça s'amusa t-il en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

\- Ouais, ça m'étonne pas répondit Monty en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les dégager de son front.

\- Viens. Je vais te passer un truc pour te sécher rajouta Bryce après qu'ils soient rentrés et que Monty ait refermé la porte derrière lui.

Bryce le laissa dans le salon le temps d'aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain. Et pendant ce temps, tout en jetant un regard à la pièce, Monty se fit la réflexion qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

\- Tiens! fit Bryce en lui lançant la serviette depuis les escaliers.

\- Merci dit Monty en la rattrapant. Puis, tout en séchant le visage et les cheveux, demanda: «Tes vieux ne devaient pas être là ce soir?».

\- Si soupira quelque peu Bryce en terminant de descendre les escaliers. Mais bon. Ils ont eu un imprévu ou je ne sais quoi, du coup ils sont parti. Ça fait un peu près une heure maintenant.

Face à la réponse de Bryce, Monty se contenta de hocher la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, et Bryce retourna ouvrir. C'était Justin. Les autres suivirent peu de temps après, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tous les joueurs de l'équipe furent présents.

Monty, un verre à la main, titubant légèrement, retourna s'asseoir à coté de Zach sur le canapé.

\- C'est pas vrai Zacky, tu t'es encore fais battre dit-il en posant et en renversant quelques gouttes de son verre sur la petite table basse. Si tu continues à jouer aussi mal, on va perdre. Allez, donne moi ça rajouta t-il en lui arrachant à moitié la manette des mains.

Zach leva les yeux au ciel, puis se leva rejoindre la table de poker. Brett et d'autres gars de l'équipe étaient en train d'y faire une partie.

\- Mais vous allez perdre! s'exclama Justin en s'affaissant sur le canapé et en riant.

\- C'est clair. On est les meilleurs renchérit Bryce en tapant dans la main de Justin.

Monty tourna un instant la tête vers eux, manette en mains, puis se concentra de nouveau sur le jeu. Après plusieurs minutes, Zach avait débuté une partie de poker tandis que Bryce et Justin eux, essayaient toujours, en vain, de déconcentrer Monty.

\- Alors? C'est qui le meilleur? s'exclama au bout d'un moment Monty en se levant.

\- T'as eu de la chance le taquina Bryce.

\- Je peux t'assurer que quand on a Zach comme partenaire, ce n'est pas de la chance.

\- Hey s'offusqua ce dernier en relevant la tête de son paquet de cartes.

Bryce, Monty et Justin se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire, sous l'exaspération encore de Zach.

La soirée passa et à deux heures du matin, il ne restait plus que Justin et Monty chez Bryce, les autres étant rentrés chez eux.

Monty n'avait plus les idées très claires mais il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il était bourré. Tout comme l'étaient également Bryce et Justin.

\- Merde, j'arrive pas à me lever dit Justin, la tête posée sur l'un des bords du canapé et les yeux à moitié fermés.

\- Tu n'as qu'a dormir ici répliqua Bryce en se levant difficilement du canapé. Il tint quelques secondes debout, les yeux dans le vague, puis tomba à moitié sur Monty, lequel se trouvait à coté de lui.

\- Hey, ça va? lui demanda ce dernier en regardant Bryce se redresser et reprendre sa place initiale.

\- Ouais répondit-il en souriant. Je crois seulement que j'ai trop picolé.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul assura Monty.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plus un bruit ne résonnait dans la maison de Bryce. Ils s'étaient tous les trois endormis.


End file.
